Known devices may be helpful in providing in-vivo imaging. Autonomous in-vivo imaging devices, for example in-vivo imaging devices, such as swallowable or ingestible capsules or other devices may move through a body lumen, imaging as they move along. Some of these devices use a wireless connection to transmit image data.
In some in vivo devices, such as ingestible imaging capsules, the components within the capsule, such as an antenna(s), may be arranged on a board or on several boards, for example on a printed circuit board (PCB). In some cases the boards are aligned along an axis of the capsule and are electrically connected by one or more wires.
The efficiency of an antenna is in general determined by characteristics of the antenna among which are the surface area and/or the size of the antenna. For example, as long an antenna is significantly smaller than its transmission wave length, the reception and transmission efficiency of an antenna increases in direct relation to the surface area and/or the length of the antenna e.g. the longer the antenna is and/or the bigger the surface area of the antenna is, the more efficient it is.
Several factors have so far limited the extent to which the size of an antenna can be increased. One of the factors may be the size of the imaging device.